


Bittersweet Dreams

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Askr Shennanigans, Family Feels, Gen, Tragic Jugdral Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Julia loves her father, but sometimes wishes he was not.





	Bittersweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



He's not her father, but seeing him together with Mother gives her a warm feeling inside. Mother still can't remember much of her life before marrying Father, but there's a light in her eyes Julia's never seen.

Mother was always kind and good to her and Julius, and seemed content with Father. But even when she smiled, her eyes were sad.

Father knew she was unhappy, but he never scolded her for it or said anything. He just kept cherishing her, telling her she was the best thing to ever happen to him, how much he loved their two wonderful children.

But here, she's always beside Sir Sigurd, and it's the first time Julia can ever remember seeing her _happy._ Sir Sigurd is kind, but not to a fault. He'll go out of his way to protect everyone he cares for.

It's clear where Seliph gets his own ideals and sense of justice from.

Julia loves her father dearly, he's never been anything but good to her and Julius. But when she sees how happy her mother is with Sir Sigurd, she finds herself wishing things could have been different, and she feels guilty.

"Lady Julia?" She looks up to see him smiling at her, Seliph and Mother beside him. "Would you like to accompany us to the Training Tower?" She nods, rushing to Seliph's other side, and the realization of how _right_ this feels grips her heart almost painfully.

Mother carries the same magic as her. Seliph is as kind to her as he ever was, perhaps even more. Sir Sigurd protects her as if she were his own. She feels _safe._

That night, as they retire for the evening, she nearly calls him _father_. The next day, it's all she can do not to choke up and cry when her own father greets her.

Julia loves her father, but she wishes she had forgotten that he was.


End file.
